Dreamscape
by KrzyKat
Summary: A missing scene from the season 1 episode Meet Casey Jones


This was my first attempt at TMNT Fanfic. It's a missing scene from _Meet Casey Jones._ For some strange reason the first 5 minutes of that episode are my favorite. I hope you enjoy this story.

Dreamscape

Raphael sighed loudly. Every time he closed his eyes he replayed the incident from earlier that day. He could see himself standing over Michaelangelo, holding that pipe. He had been so angry… so out of control. He swallowed hard; he really didn't know what would have happened if Leo hadn't grabbed him. He would like to believe that he would have come to his senses in time.

Raphael threw off his blankets. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep right now. The look of fear on Mikey's face haunted him when he closed his eyes. He got out of bed and crept down the hall to his brother's room.

Michaelangelo's head was buried in his pillow. He was dead to the world. The teenager took his sleeping very seriously, almost as seriously as he took eating. He tossed and turned when memories from earlier that day popped into his head. A tiny part of him wondered if he'd gone too far with his teasing, but it had been rather mild. He had felt a tiny sliver of fear when he'd seen Raph's eyes. They had been the eyes of an angry stranger, not his brother, but even then he had felt confident that his brother wouldn't hurt him.

Raphael had always been angry, though its intensity had grown ever since the mousers had trashed their home. The sullen turtle had wanted revenge on those who had ruined the only home they had known.

Raphael watched Michaelangelo sleep. It amazed him how laid back and relaxed his brother could be. They were so different in temperament, yet they were still buddies. He teased and picked on Mikey a lot, but underneath it all, he really did care about his brother. He was still amazed at how Mikey had seemed to put the incident behind him before he had even apologized.

"Can't sleep my son?" Asked a voice from the darkness.

Raphael turned to face his sensei. He thought about trying to bluff his way out of it, but he knew that Splinter could see right through him. "Yeah," he admitted. "I keep thinking about what happened today."

Donatello punched his pillow. It was always difficult for him to turn his mind off and sleep, but today was worse than normal. He blamed it on Michaelangelo. If Mikey hadn't kept harping on his battle shell idea, Donny would be in dreamland. But no, his brother had described his idea in detail, and now Don's mind was working overtime, thinking of ways to improve and implement the rough plan Mikey had outlined.

"Damn it Mikey," Don mumbled as he drifted into slumber.

Leonardo lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He still couldn't get over Raph's behavior. The hotheaded turtle could have killed Michaelangelo, if he hadn't stepped in. Leo was still surprised that Master Splinter hadn't punished Raphael for his behavior. He had even let him get away with running off, supposedly for some air.

The thing that bothered him the most was Michaelangelo's reaction, or lack of a reaction. Within moments of almost having his skull bashed in, Mikey would have gone after Raphael if Master Splinter hadn't stopped him. He just didn't understand his brother. How could Mikey act as if nothing had happened?

Splinter studied the turtle standing before him. He often worried about his hotheaded son. Raphael's anger was always near the surface, just waiting to boil over. He had seen the fear in his son's eyes when he had realized what he had almost done.

"Michaelangelo is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. In fact he wanted to chase after you when you went for some air."

"Really?" Raph asked in amazement. He couldn't believe that his brother would want to be anywhere near him after what he had done, but then again Mikey was different.

"He was worried about you. I was worried about you, in fact I still am. What happened today?"

"I…I…I don't know, sensei. We were sparring, and then, I guess I just snapped."

"Go on my son."

Raphael went silent. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling inside. "I… I coulda hurt Mikey really bad," he whispered.

"But you didn't."

"Only because Leo grabbed me."

"Is that the only reason? Did you want to hurt Michaelangelo?"

"Of course I didn't want to hurt Mikey. I...I wouldn't…. I…I… couldn't…" Raphael stammered.

"Your anger scared you, didn't it?"

"Yeah. If Leo hadn't been there…"

"You are afraid of what could have happened. Of the loss of control you felt when you let it take over."

"Yes," the turtle whispered.

"Do you believe that you could have hurt Michaelangelo? Or do you think that you would have come to your senses in time?"

"I… honestly I don't know. I want to believe that I would have stopped myself before I went too far, but I don't know… and that scares me."

"Good."

"Good? Sensei, I just told you that I could have hurt my brother and you say good?"

"Raphael, you just admitted that you were not in control and it scared you. Fear is good. Now that you have experienced it, you'll fight to remain in control because you don't want to feel it again."

"I guess."

"Go to bed my son."

Raphael turned to head back to his room. His mind was reeling from Master Splinter's words. He still wasn't sure if he'd be able to get any sleep.

"And Raphael, I believe that you would have stopped yourself before you hurt Michaelangelo."

"Thanks sensei."


End file.
